


Kirjoittaisin sinusta säkeen ja toisenkin

by handmepleaseacity



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Slow Build, rakastan näitä pöhköjä
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handmepleaseacity/pseuds/handmepleaseacity
Summary: ”Helvetin kokoomuslaiset. Millon täällä tajutaan, ettei kirjastojen tartte tuottaa mitään. Kulttuurilla on perkele semmoinen pieni asia kuin itseisarvo”, Lahtinen mutisi.Erityiskirjastovirkailija Lahtinen saa tietää kaupungin uusista kirjastoihin kohdistuvista säästötoimenpiteistä, ja päättää ryhtyä taistoon. Tukea saapuu yllättävältä taholta, kun kirjastoon ilmestyy uusi, hämmästyttävän innokas lainaaja.
Relationships: Yrjö Lahtinen/Määttä
Comments: 23
Kudos: 23





	1. Ensimmäinen luku

**Author's Note:**

> Ne samat vanhat: en omista Linnan hahmoja, lainaan niitä vain omaksi huvikseni. Hesari, älä jooko kirjoita tästä juttua. :D

”Ei perkeleessä voi olla totta”, Lahtinen puuskahti huomattuaan lapun, joka oli isketty nastoilla henkilökunnan ilmoitustaululle. Hän oli keskivaiheilla kuuden päivän työputkea, ja edellisenä päivänä viimeisten joukossa iltavuorosta lähtiessään hän oli nähnyt taululla vain ne perinteiset, turvallisuusohjeet ja postikortit työkavereiden lomamatkoilta. Jonkun oli siis täytynyt tuoda lappu heti aamusta.

”Tiedoksianto tulevista säästötoimenpiteistä”, lapussa luki, järeällä kirjasimella ja lihavoituna. Lyhyen esittelyn jälkeen paperissa oli lista ”keinoista”, ”joita hyödyntämällä” seudun kirjastot haluttiin nostaa ”uuteen nousuun”. Palveluiden keskittäminen mainittiin, samoin henkilöstön vähentäminen. Lahtinen luki tiedoksiannon kolme kertaa, ja hänen vitutuskäyränsä nousi tasaisen jyrkästi jokaisen lukukerran myötä.

”Koskela”, hän huudahti, kun väsyneen näköinen palvelupäällikkö astui sisään taukohuoneeseen. ”Onko toi tieroksianto jo jokin virallinen päätös, vai voiksmää vielä valittaa tästä jonnekin?”

”Kyllä se aika virallinen päätös tuntuisi olevan”, Koskela vastasi ja hieraisi silmiään kämmenellä. ”Ainahan sitä valittaa saa, mutta tuskinpa tuo enää mitään auttaa. Kaarnalta voit kysellä lisää, se tietää näistä enemmän kuin minä. Kaupungilla on nykyään töissä joku todella innokas kaveri, joka on puskenut nämä säästöpäätökset läpi.”

”Mikä perkeleen innokas kaveri?”

”Joku uusi. Pelottavan virkaintoinen suorastaan. Lammio on sen nimi. Se aloitti juuri jonain kaupungin kulttuuri-jotain-säästö-jotain-jotain-koordinaattorina. Heti ensimmäisenä alkoi katsoa näitä meidän tilastoja. Ei kuulemma tuoteta tarpeeksi.”

”Vilho, elä sano yhtä mittä enemppä. Sää innosta vaa liiaks tota poikka”, huusi sohvalta Hietanen, ohjelmapäällikkö. Hän oli tullut taloon muutamaa vuotta Lahtista aikaisemmin, ja oli yleisesti oikein ahkera ja pidetty työntekijä. Toi usein munkkeja taukohuoneeseen sosialisoitavaksi, eli ei missään tapauksessa läpeensä paha ihminen Lahtisenkaan mielestä.

Nyt Lahtinen oli kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan Hietasen heittoa. ”Helvetin kokoomuslaiset. Millon täällä tajutaan, ettei kirjastojen tartte tuottaa mitään. Kulttuurilla on perkele semmoinen pieni asia kuin itseisarvo”, hän mutisi, oli jo pääsemässä hyvään vauhtiin.

Koskela pudisteli päätään ja kaatoi kahvia itselleen, kahteen kuppiin samalla kertaa. Niin hän teki joka aamu, ja kantoi sitten saaliinsa mukanaan työhuoneeseen. Hietanen vannoi, että oli kerran nähnyt Koskelan saapuvan töihin mukanaan kahvia litran muovipullossa, kuulemma työmatkaa varten. Lahtinen ei epäillyt tarinan paikkansapitävyyttä lainkaan. ”Niin sitä voisi luulla”, Koskela sanoi. ”Mutta tämän Lammion mielestä kirjastot nimenomaan innostavat ihmisiä, mites hän sen asian ilmaisi, tuhlaamaan yhteiskunnan voimavaroja. Sanoi että kirjastot vaan tarjoavat ilmaisen leposijan kodittomille ja piikityspaikan huumeidenkäyttäjille.”

”No se juuri siinä on niin hienoa. Missä muualla on tila, jonne kuka vaan saa tulla ilmaiseksi? Kirjastossa oikeasti pyritään siihen, että jokainen on perkele tasa-arvoinen. Kirjastoa lähemmäs sosialistista utopiaa ei pääse”, Lahtinen jupisi, pysähtyi vetämään henkeä ja jatkoi sitten selostustaan. ”Ja meitillä on vaikka mitä uusia, toimivia palveluita. On atk-neuvontaa vanhuksille ja nuortenryhmiä ja tapahtumapäiviä. Äänikirjapalvelut kuulovammaisille. Koko ajan laajenevat e-aineistot. Tasa-arvo- ja esteettömyyssuunnitelmat löytyy.” Hän siirtyi kahvipannun luo ja kaatoi itselleenkin kupillisen. Kauramaito oli taas kerennyt loppumaan, eli sumppi olisi juotava mustana. Kukahan oli keittänyt aamun kahvin? Jos se oli ollut Hietanen, hän olisi luultavasti turvassa. Jos se oli ollut talon tiedottaja Sirkka, niin… no, sitä hän ei halunnut edes ajatella.

Musiikkiosaston Vanhala istui kokouspöydän ääressä ja kuunteli Lahtisen luentoa kiinnostuneena, epäilemättä kehittääkseen sen pohjalta jonkun mojovan heiton. Hän hihitteli hetken itsekseen ja kailotti sitten: ”Kaupungin sosialistisen tulevaisuuden koordinaattorin virkaan hiljattain nimitetty Yrjö Lahtinen jatkaa kamppailuaan paitsi työläisten riistoa vastaan, myös koko kansan valistuksen puolesta. Toistaiseksi tulokset ovat olleet yhtä laihoja kuin menneen vuosisadan alun torpparin seitsemäs lapsi.”

Koskela jätti Vanhalan kommentin ja Hietasen virnistyksen huomiotta, jatkoi vain keskustelua Lahtisen kanssa. ”Niin, ei se Lammio varmaan hirveästi innostunut siitäkään, että saatiin viime vuoden lopulla vihdoin poistettua käytöstä se meidän sakkojärjestelmä. Vaikka sehän oli aina vain sellaista asiakkaiden kiusaamista.” Hän hörppäsi kahviaan kuuluvasti, lisäsi toiseen kupeistaan yhden palan sokeria.

”Niin, sitä muutosta oltiinkin ootettu”, Lahtinen kiitteli. Sitten hän irvisti. ”Ne otetaan nyt varmaan taas käyttöön vai?”

”Kaarna lupasi, että sakot ei tule takaisin, kun niistä nyt justiinsa päästiin eroon”, Koskela vastasi. ”Mutta paljon muita muutoksia varmaan edessä, lähinnä tietysti sivukirjastojen aukioloajoissa ja henkilöstön määrässä.”

Lahtinen kirosi hiljaa. Hän maistoi varovasti kahviaan. Helpotuksekseen hän sai huomata, että sentään se oli kunnollista.

”En minäkään tästä Lahtinen pidä, mutta ei nyt silti vielä luovuteta. Emmehän me muuta voi kuin parhaamme tehdä”, Koskela sanoi. ”Aina niin realistisen diplomaattinen”, Lahtinen mietti.

”Hyvä Vilho, koit rauhotta sitä. Muute se koht pual lähe täältä ees nukkumaa, kuha hioo vaa jottai sotasuunnitelmaa päivät ja yöt”, Hietanen puuttui taas keskusteluun.

”No kyllä tässä jotain sotasuunnitelmaa pitäisikin olla”, Vera kommentoi sohvalta kulmat kurtussa. Lahtinen hymyili kiitollisena nuortenosaston erityiskirjastovirkailijalle. ”Kerro Yrjö sitten jos sinä jotain kehität, niin minä ainakin osallistun mielelläni.”

”Kerron”, Lahtinen nyökytteli. Hän laittoi laittoi kuppinsa tiskikoneen ylähyllylle, nimikylttinsä paikoilleen flanellipaitansa rintataskun kohdalle, ja suuntasi vuoroonsa infopisteelle.

  
\--

Lahtinen sai hädin tuskin työrauhaa kaikelta pohdinnaltaan. Tietysti ensimmäiseksi tulisi tehdä adressi sivukirjastojen puolesta, vaikka sen vaikutus olisi varmasti minimaalinen. Työntekijöiden ulosmarssia voisi miettiä, mutta olisiko siitä apua? Eikö Lammio juuri halunnutkin heidän marssivan ulos, ja pysyvän poissa? Sitten hän voisi rauhassa tilata paikalle puskutraktorin, ja laittaa koko paikan matalaksi, viis historiallisesta rakennuksesta ja kulttuuriperinnöstä. Työntekijöiden vapaaehtoinen ulosmarssi tekisi Lammion työstä entistä helpompaa, saisi hänet varmasti vain huokaisemaan helpotuksesta, jos hän nyt edes kykeni helpotuksen kaltaisiin inhimillisiin tunteisiin. Ei, kaupungin johdolle pitäisi pystyä todistamaan, että kirjastoja, myös niitä pieniä sivukirjastoja, todella tarvittiin. Mutta miten?

Lahtisen pariksi infovuoroon oli sattunut Riitaoja. Lahtinen oli varma, ettei hänestä olisi apua kirjastovallankumouksen suunnittelussa. Riitaoja oli tullut kirjastoon sivariin vuosia sitten, ja sitten hän oli vain jotenkin jäänyt. Kukaan ei oikein tiennyt, miten hän oli saanut vakisopimuksen; töitään hän teki jokseensakin hitaahkosti, ja asiakaskohtaamisia hän suorastaan kammosi. Silti Riitaojasta oli vuosien saatossa muodostunut yhtä tuttu osa kirjaston kalustoa kuin palautusluukusta. Ja kuten palautusluukku, hänkin oli menestyksekkäin työssään silloin, kun kirjasto oli suljettu. Kun Lahtinen palasi lounastauolta, Riitaoja oli työn touhussa, eli teki parhaansa välttääksen ottamasta katsekontaktia asiakkaaseen ja selosti hankintapyyntöjen toimintasysteemiä kautta rantain, kaikkea muuta kuin selkeästi. ”Kiitos”, hän kuiskasi, kun Lahtinen hätisti hänet tauolle.

Vuoron päätyttyä Lahtinen kävi hakemassa takkinsa taukohuoneesta ja sanoi lähtiessään heipat töihin saapuville iltavuorolaisille. Hän palasi alakertaan ja suuntasi lukusalin läpi kohti kahvilaa. Kahvilassa käymisestä vuoron päätteksi oli muodostunut tapa, jota oli, kuten useimpia tapoja, vaikea karistaa. Oli peräti järkevää hakea evääksi jokin sämpylä, jolla jaksoi siihen saakka, että pääsi kotiin syömään. Lisäksi sämpylöiden syöminen vaikeutti kahvilasta vastaavan Mäkilän yrityksiä laittaa edellisen päivän sämpylöitä näytteille taas seuraavana aamuna. Nytkin Mäkilä oli jo täydessä vauhdissa, nosteli rutiinilla viinereitä takaisin jääkaappiin. ”Et sää vaa meinaa vielä huomenna laittaa noita myyntiin?” Lahtinen kysyi, vaikka tiesi jo vastauksen.

Mäkilä katsoi häntä kummastuneena, ikään kuin Lahtinen olisi esittänyt kysymyksensä muinaiskreikaksi. ”Eihän sitä ny hyvää nisua suinkahan pois heitetä. Hienost nämä viel huomisen menöö. Vasta eilen leivottu.”

”Lasketaanko toi Mäkilän toiminta osaksi säästösuunnitelma, vai ajaako se vaan pois osan asiakkaista”, Lahtinen pohti. Hän ei kuitenkaan alkanut vittuilla Mäkilälle, kysyi vain kohteliaasti, josko savutofuleipiä oli edelleen jäljellä. Yksi oli vielä säästössä, ja Mäkilä veloitti siitä täyden hinnan, kuten tavallista, eikä Lahtinen ruvennut tinkaamaan. Nälkä kurni vatsassa, ja vaikka hän kuinka kiirehtisi, kotiin pyöräilisi vähintään 15 minuuttia, ja kaupassakin pitäisi vielä käydä.

”Jääkkö tänne syömähän?” Mäkilä kysyi.

”Joo, mutta ei tartte laittaa lautaselle, kiitos, mää syön sen suoraan siitä kelmusta”, Lahtinen vastasi. Hän suuntasi kulkunsa pöytiä kohti ja toivoi, ettei Mäkilä sentään pyytäisi kelmua takaisin jotta voisi pestä ja käyttää sen uudelleen. Toki Lahtinenkin oli kierrätyksen kannalla, mutta vähän erilaisen kierrätyksen kuin sellaisen, jota Mäkilä tyypillisesti harjoitti.

Kahvilassa oli Lahtisen lisäksi vain yksi toinen asiakas. Määttä istui kulmapöydässä, vakipaikallaan. Hän nojasi leukaansa vasempaan kämmeneensä, oikealla kädellään hän käänteli lehden sivuja. Ase & Erä, Lahtinen pani merkille. Lehden vieressä Määtällä oli nyt jo tyhjilleen ehtinyt kahvikuppi. Ei lautasta, ei serviettiä, ei lusikkaa. Määttä ei harrastanut kahvileipiä.

Vaikka Lahtinen jäi parin pöydän ja siksi turvallisen välimatkan päähän Määtästä, ei turhan kauaksi tiskistä ja Mäkilästä, hän ei voinut olla vilkuilematta Määtän suuntaan aina silloin tällöin. Hän tunsi Määtän ulkonäöltä ja nimeltä, mutta siihen heidän tuttavuutensa oli toistaiseksi jäänyt. Määttä ei ollut vakioasiakas niinkään itse kirjastossa kuin kirjaston kahvilassa, ja Lahtisen veikkaus oli, että Määttä kävi töissä jossain lähistöllä. Vielä kahvilaa useammin Lahtinen kuitenkin törmäsi Määttään kirjaston naapurissa sijaitsevassa pubissa. Hanasta sai lunastaa ison oluen neljällä eurolla kello puoli kuuteen saakka, neljällä ja puolella sen jälkeen. Lapparia. Se oli tarjous, johon Lahtinen tarttui etenkin iltoina, jolloin hänellä oli ollut erityisen paljon vittumaisia asiakkaita. Samainen oluttarjous näytti kelpaavan myös Määtälle, sillä tätä näki säännöllisesti pöydässä oven lähettyvillä parin kaverinsa kanssa. Lahtinen oli oppinut kolmikon nimet, kun nämä olivat kerran pyytäneet häntä mukaan pelaamaan erän seiskaa. ”Suahaa pelistä vähäse jännempi”, Rahikaiseksi esittäytynyt vaaleatukkainen mies oli sanonut ja hymyillyt leveästi. ”Mie jo liian hyvin tiijän, milloin ja miten Lehto ja Määttä yrittää minnuu huiputtaa.”

Lehdosta ja Rahikaisesta Lahtinen oli kokenut pystyneensä muodostamaan jonkinlaisen kuvan jo yhden pelin aikana. Rahikaisen luonteesta hänellä oli jo vähän osviittaa ennestäänkin; Lahtinen oli nähnyt Rahikaista kirjastossa aina silloin tällöin, ja enimmäkseen hän lainasi laulunuotteja, varasi joskus yläkerrassa sijaitsevaa musiikkihuonettakin. Rahikainen vaikutti olevan niitä onnekkaita yksilöitä, joilla oli ystävinä puoli maailmaa ja luultavasti vähän enemmänkin. Lehto puolestaan vaikutti suunnilleen Rahikaisen täydelliseltä vastakohdalta, ja Lahtinen oli pelin aikana pohtinut useammin kuin kerran, miten oli mahdollista, että nuo kaksi viihtyivät samassa seurassa. Lahtiselle Lehto näyttäytyi kovana ja hieman äreänä, ei erityisen puheliaana eikä seurallisena. Edes jaettu kokemus lapsuudesta Tampereella ei saanut Lehtoa juttutuulelle. Vaikka olihan se tietysti mahdollista, että tällä oli vain ollut maailman paskin päivä töissä.

Määttä sen sijaan oli jäänyt Lahtiselle arvoitukseksi. Mies ei turhia pulissut, oli vain istunut hiljaa suurimman osan pelistä. Hänen pelityylinsä oli ollut aluksi melko keskinkertainen, ja Lahtinen oli pitänyt häntä helppona vastuksena. Kun peli oli lähestynyt loppua, Määttä oli vaihtanut yllättäen taktiikkaa ja putsannut pöydän. Pelin päätyttyä hän oli virnistänyt pienesti ja nojannut tuolissa taaksepäin voittajan itsevarmuudella. Leuhkalta hän ei vaikuttanut, ainoastaan ihmiseltä, joka tunsi oman arvonsa. Kooltaan hän oli pienehkö, ei mitenkään silmiinpistävällä tavalla, mutta varmaan ainakin 15 senttiä Lahtista lyhyempi, niin Lahtinen oli arvioinut. Kerran pelin aikana Lahtinen oli jalkansa asentoa vaihtaessaan tullut vahingossa potkaisseeksi Määtän kenkää.

”Äh, sori”, Lahtinen oli kiirehtinyt sanomaan, kun Määttä oli nostanut katseensa. Määttä oli kuitannut anteeksipyynnön huitaisemalla kättään, ja kääntänyt sitten katseensa takaisin korttiensa puoleen. Määtällä oli terävä nenä, kulmikkaat kasvot ja yllättävän pitkät silmäripset. Tukka oli tummanruskea, ei yhtään laitettu, piikkisuora ja sojotti hiukan huolimattomasti. ”Söpö”, Lahtinen oli huomannut ajattelevansa.

Nyt hän muisteli tilannetta tuntien häpeänsekaista sääliä itseään kohtaan. ”Kerran sää vahingossa potkasit söpön pojan jalkaa pöyrän alla, niin pitkälle sää pääsit romanttisissa seikkailuissas”, hän mäkätti itselleen ajatuksissaan, ja jatkoi sämpylänsä pureskelua hiljaisuudessa.

”Sää pääsetkin kohta Mäkilä laajentamaan tonttias”, Lahtinen huikkasi harhauttaakseen itsensä ajattelemasta Määttää.

”Mitä sinä taasen höpiset”, Mäkilä totesi enemmän kuin kysyi nostamatta katsettaan myymättä jääneistä korvapuusteista.

”Nääs ku tän kirjastoalan aktiivimallin mukaan heitetään kohta varmaan kaikki kirjat pellolle. Siinä on sun tilaisuutes. Nostat pienen suoratinkahvin hinnan viiteen ja puoleen, ja seuraavaks joku Starbucks haluaaki jo ostaa tän paikan. Sää voit vielä kääriä hyvät rahat”, Lahtinen vastasi.

Mäkilä vain huokaisi ja kääntyi muovittamaan pullia. Hänellä oli erikseen rulla ennestään käytetyille palasille, jotka hän heitti roskiin vasta sitten, kun ne eivät enää missään määrin kyenneet palvelemaan tarkoitustaan.

”Mikähän juttu tuo nyt oikein on?” Määttä kysyi yllättäen. Hän oli jättänyt lehtensä lukemisen sikseen ja katseli Lahtista, jos ei nyt uteliaana, niin ehkä hienoisesti kiinnostuneena.

Lahtinen tarrasi tilaisuuteen kuin kauppatorin lokki turistien makkaraperunoihin. ”Meitiltä laitetaan porukkaa pihalle ja sivukirjastoille lappu luukulle, tai ainakin vähemmän aukiolotunteja. Kaupungin uusi säästösuunnitelma. Niillä rahoilla voi sitte rakentaa jonku uuren parkkihallin varmaan, koska se kyllä tieretään, ettei ne rahat ainakaan mihinkää homekoulujen kunnostukseen mene.”

”Vaan onko sinulla sitten oma työpaikka tulilinjalla?”

Lahtinen pudisti päätään. ”Mää pärjään kyllä, emmää siitä niin huolehri. Jotain aina löytyy. Eniten harmittaa vaan meitin asiakkairen puolesta. Jotkut ihan oikeasti tarvittee tätä paikkaa, ja myös niitä sivukirjastoja lähellä niitten kotia. Meitillä on vaikka kuinka paljon asiakkaita joilla ei oo kotona nettiä, ne käy hoitamassa pankkiasiat meitin tietokoneilla. Meitillä on harrastustoimintaa vähävaraisille nuorille. On senioreitten keskustelupiiriä ja vaihtuvaa näyttelyä aulassa. Mitä perkelettä muuta tässä vielä pitää tehrä? Pyytää pääsymaksu ovella?”

”Eli tilanteelle ei voi tehdä yhtään mitään?”

”Kai meitillä pitäisi olla enemmän asiakkaita, vaikka emmää tajua, miten se vois ees olla mahrollista,” Lahtinen sanoi kohauttaen olkiaan. ”Kyllä täällä nyt käy jo kaikki kansan kerrokset. Ehkä jos ne kaikki käyttäis ihan kaikkia eri palveluita... En mää tierä. Pitää kai vaan ruveta mainostamaan enemmän. Että tiesittekö että meitiltä saa lainaan myös ukuleleita ja ruohonleikkurin.”

Määttä nyökkäili mietteliään näköisenä.

Lahtinen huomasi alakuloisuuden hiipineen äänensävyynsä, muttei voinut pysäyttää itseään. ”Mää oon tykännyt tästä viimeaikaisesta kehityksestä”, hän sanoi. ”On pyritty pitämään palvelut monipuolisena, ei olla enää vaan mikään kirjapölynsäilöntälaitos. Vaikka onhan ne kirjatkin tosi tärkeitä tietysti”, hän kiirehti lisäämään. ”Mutta mää oon oikeesti ajatellu, että se mitä tää meitin tila täällä tekee on niinku… no, merkityksellistä. Tosi monelle”, Lahtinen lopetti, ja tunsi poskiensa lämpenevän. Häntä nolotti oma avautumisensa. Miksi hän aina päätyi tekemään niin? Hänen täytyi vain aukaista suunsa ja sitten sieltä olikin jo syöksynyt ulos kapitalismin vastainen sotahuuto. Eikä hän edes tuntenut Määttää oikeastaan millään tavalla, kerran vain oli onnistunut häviämään tälle korttipelissä. Oli eri asia jupista puoliääneen taukohuoneessa, jossa kaikki tunsivat hänet ja osasivat sentään odottaa ja sietää hänen purkauksiaan.

”Vaan niinhän se varmasti onkin”, Määttä sanoi pehmeästi. ”Eihän sinun kannata jonkun yhden säästösuunnitelman takia miettiä, että sinun työ olisi jotenkin vähempiarvoisempaa.”

”Ai, no, kiitos vaan”, Lahtinen sanoi hölmönä.

”Anteeksi vaan että keskeytän teirän herkän hetken”, Mäkilä sanoi, saaden Lahtisen hätkähtämään. ”Mutta pitäs joskus saaha tää paikka kiinnikkin.”

Määttä ja Lahtinen alkoivat pahoitella ja kerätä kamppeitaan kilpaa. Määttä ehti ovelle ennen Lahtista, mutta avasi sen ja viittoili häntä menemään ensin. He kävelivät pihan poikki samassa tahdissa. Lahtinen mietti kuumeisesti, miten voisi jatkaa keskustelua Määtän kanssa, mutta yksikään aloitus ei kuulostanut kyllin hyvältä edes hänen omassa päässään. He saapuivat pyörätelineille hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

”No niin, kai mun pitää tästä sitten mennä. Kaupan kautta kotiin”, Lahtinen sanoi, alkoi kaivaa pyöränsä avainta repun sivutaskusta. ”Kiitos vaan tsemppauksesta”, hän lopetti, vähän laimeasti ja nolona.

”Eihän se mitään”, Määttä sanoi.

Päivä oli jo viilenemään päin. Joelta puhalsi tuuli, ja Määttä laittoi kädet housujensa taskuihin. ”Pärjäile. Ja nähdään!” hän huikkasi, kun Lahtinen nousi pyörän selkään. ”Sitä samaa”, Lahtinen toivotti Määtän selälle. Tämä oli jo ennättänyt kääntyä ja lähteä kävelemään vastakkaiseen suuntaan. ”Miks se ees käveli tänne kun sen piti kuitenkin lähteä eri suuntaan?” Lahtinen kummasteli.

Neljääkymmentäviittä minuuttia myöhemmin Lahtinen iski pyöränsä kiinni kerrostaloyhtiön pyörätelineeseen. Hän kapusi portaita ylös viidenteen kerrokseen, avasi oven, nosti postit eteismatolta ja heitti ne keittiön pöydälle. Hän potkaisi kengät jalastaan ja nosteli ostoksensa paikoilleen yhtä vihistä lukuun ottamatta. Sen hän repi kääreestä, otti mukaansa olohuoneeseen ja söi kylmiltään. Ehkä hän huomenna saisi kokattua jotain oikeaakin ruokaa. Viimeistään viikonloppuna. Silloin hän voisi tehdä oikein ison satsin, pakastaa suurimman osan, ottaa rasioissa mukaan töihin lounaaksi.

Keskustelu Määtän kanssa palautui mieleen aivan liian tarkasti, ja Lahtinen muisti jokaisen typeryyden, minkä oli suustaan päästänyt. ”Ehkä mää vielä joskus opin olemaan ihmisiks”, hän mietti käpertyessään syvemmälle sohvaan.

  
\--

Seuraava päivä tuntui lähes edellisen kopiolta, kengännauhabudjetin versiolta ennestään tutusta tarinasta. Lahtinen saapui työvuoroon hyvissä ajoin, lukitsi pyöränsä sitä huomattavasti hienomman maastopyörän viereen kuten aina, ohjenuoranaan perinteinen ”jos jokin pyörä pöllitään, niin ainakaan ei mun pyörä”. Hän asetteli uuden kauramaitopurkin taukohuoneen jääkaappiin, ja pettyi, kun ensimmäinen erä kahvia oli jo ehditty juoda ja keittimestä löytyivät vain vetiset purut. Hän ei olisi kutsunut itseään kahvinkeiton mestariksi, mutta oli hommassa ihan kelvollinen. Samaa olivat sanoneet Vanhala ja Koskela, vaikka paljonpa se merkitsi, kun Koskelalle kelpasi mikä vain paitsi kofeiiniton. ”Se varmaan murskaa vesilasiinsakin kofeiinitabletteja”, Lahtinen arveli. Juotuaan kahvinsa ja nuristuaan Veran kanssa vielä vähän lisää tiedoksiannosta, Lammiosta, säästötoimista ja kapitalistisioista, hän suuntasi vuoroonsa infoon. Riitaoja oli ennättänyt sinne ennen häntä, ja toivotti hyvät huomenet.

Päivän ensimmäisen ja suurimman yllätyksen Lahtinen koki huomatessaan Määtän pyörivän infopisteen lähistöllä. ”Kas, suakin näkee myös tällä puolella”, Lahtinen sanoi. ”Etiksää jotain tiettyä?”

Määttä pudisti päätään. Hän katseli hetken ympärilleen, äkkäsi palautettujen kirjojen hyllyn ja harppasi sen suuntaan. Ehdittyään sen kohdalle Määttä nappasi kirjan hyllystä ja eikä ehtinyt silmäillä sen takakantta kuin korkeintaan kaksi sekuntia ennen kuin kiikutti sen Lahtisen luo skannattavaksi. ”Joko toi on ihan perkeleen nopea lukija, tai sitten se on niitä koohoja jotka ei halua mitään juonipaljastuksia eikä siksi lue takakansiteksiä ollenkaan”, Lahtinen tuumi.

”Olisi meitillä toi lainausautomaattikin”, Lahtinen sanoi. ”Mutta voin mää sen tästäkin lainata.”

”Vaan onhan se ihan sama minulle”, Määttä vastasi, mutta ojensi kuitenkin kirjan Lahtiselle. Jo Nesbøn uusin. Sillä olikin ollut paljon kysyntää, se oli keikkunut lainauslistojen kärkipaikoilla useamman viikon ennen kuin kaikki seudun kirjastoa käyttävät Harry Hole -fanit olivat saaneet teoksen luettua. Nyt se oli siis vihdoin löytänyt tiensä palautushyllyyn. ”Sää tykkäät sitten lukea rikosromaaneja?” Lahtinen kysyi, yritti viritellä keskustelua.

”Enhän minä mitenkään erityisesti. Mutta kunhan nyt jotain”, Määttä vastasi.

Lahtisen mielestä se oli hieman erikoinen vastaus. Eihän kukaan pakottanut Määttää lainaamaan mitään. Jos dekkarit eivät olleet hänen makuunsa, hän saattoi aivan rauhassa jättää ne palautushyllyyn, josta joku muu poimisi ne ennen pitkää.

”Eipä sitte muuta kuin hyviä lukuhetkiä vaan”, Lahtinen toivotti.

”Kiitos”, Määttä vastasi ja pakkasi kirjan huolellisesti reppuunsa. Hän hymyili Lahtiselle vinosti ja painui sitten kohti uloskäyntiä.

Kyllä, Määttä oli Lahtiselle melkoinen arvoitus. Mutta jotain Lahtinenkin sentään jo tiesi: Määttä oli äärimmäisen lahjakas saattamaan hänet hämilleen.


	2. Toinen luku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vihdoinkin toinen luku! Oon esim. maailman hitain kirjoittaja, haluan aina viilata yksityiskohtia ikuisuuten asti. 
> 
> Varoitukset: Homofobinen asiakas.

Tavallistakin tavallisempi torstai. Lahtinen järjesteli tiskillä kirjastoon vasta saapuneita varauksia, asetteli kuitteja kirjojen väliin. Oli lounasaika, ja se näkyi kirjaston yleisenä raukeutena; sekä henkilökunta että asiakkaat tuntuivat käyvän hieman pienemmällä teholla. Kokemuksesta Lahtinen osasi arvata, että muutama asiakas istui tällä hetkellä eväspöydässä syömässä riisipiirakoita. Joku teini yrittäisi varmasti kaivaa marketin fetapinaattikolmion paperipussista mahdollisimman äänettömästi tietokonevuoronsa aikana, vaikka näppäimistön äärellä syöminen oli ankarasti kielletty. Musiikkiosaston koneet olivat vähän piilossa, ja saattoivat jäädä siten osalta henkilökuntaakin vartioimatta. Vanhala kyllä kiersi konepaikat tunnollisesti, mutta päätyi aina heittämään käsittömätöntä huulta teinien kanssa, eikä kieltoja siinä hommassa paljon kuulunut. Vain Rokka tuntui valavan teinilaumoihinkin tervettä pelkoa. ”Toivottavasti Rokka käräyttää ne”, Lahtinen toivoi mielessään. 

Kirjaston säästökampanjan torpedoiminen ei ollut edennyt Lahtisen toiveiden mukaisesti. Pari päivää aikaisemmin taukohuoneeseen oli ilmestynyt pitkä ja jäykästi seisova pukumies, jonka naama oli ”tympeydessään sitten ihan omaa luokkaansa, klassisten elämäntapamielensäpahoittajien priimaa”, kuten Vanhala myöhemmin selosti Hietaselle, joka oli onnekkaasti välttynyt koko tapaamiselta. Miehen kintereillä oli pysytellyt raskaasti huokaileva ja kirjaston henkilökunnalle myötätuntoisesti hymyilevä pienempi ja nuorempi kaveri, joka oli reippaasti esitellyt nimekseen ”Mielonen vaan, tuolta kaupungin puolelta”, ja kehunut taukohuoneen sisustusratkaisuja. 

Pukumies ei ollut vaivautunut tervehtimään tai esittäytymään, oletti kai kaikkien tietävän jo valmiiksi, kuka hän oli ja miksi hän oli suvainnut siunata taukohuonetta saapumisellaan. Ennen sulkeutumistaan Koskelan toimistoon hän loi vihaisen katseen sohvarykelmällä istuvaan seurueeseen. ”Onko teillä aina tapana istua jalat sohvalla? Ei tämä ole teidän kotinne”, hän kivahti Riitaojalle, joka punastui ja laski jalkansa matolle. Lahtinen pani merkille, että Veran posket alkoivat myös punehtua, joskaan eivät häpeästä vaan kiukusta, ja että selkä pukumieheen päin istunut Rokka kohotti kulmiaan ja kääntyi katsomaan tätä. Kirjastossa säännöllisesti sairaspoissaoloja paikkaava, tutkintoaan viimeistelevä Salo alkoi liikutella käsiään hermostuneesti. Pukumies ei näitä muutoksia huomannut, ja kun hän oli sulkenut Koskelan oven perässään, sohvarykelmäläiset tuijottivat yhä ovea jo senkin takia, että Koskela oli yleensä hyvin tarkka siitä, että sen tuli pysyä aina auki. ”Että semmosta”, Koskelan toimiston ulkopuolelle jäänyt Mielonen oli sanonut rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden. Mukava aamuinen kahvitunnelma oli tiessään, ja kirjastolaiset loivat toisiinsa merkitseviä katseita. Kyllä se tiedettiin, mitä tästä seuraisi. 

Myöhemmin Koskela kertoi koko porukalle pukumiehen olleen se paljon puhuttu säästökoordinaattori Lammio. ”Erinomainen säästelemään paitsi kaupungin menoissa, myös yleisessä kohteliaisuudessa ja hyvään ensivaikutelmaan pyrkimisessä”, Vanhala kommentoi, ja muut yhtyivät hänen arvioonsa. Pelkkä miehen ajatteleminenkin sai Lahtisen näkemään punaista; oli kuin Lammion käynti kirjastolla olisi tehnyt säästöistä aina vain todellisemman uhan. Tuolla uhalla oli nyt paitsi nimi, myös kasvot, ja vaikka Lahtinen tiesi, ettei koko säästösuunnitelma voinut olla vain yhden ihmisen vastuulla, tuntui miltei helpottavalta kohdistaa suuttumus Lammioon. Se, että Lammio vaikutti henkilötasolla kaikin puolin vittumaiselta, teki suuttumuksen häneen kohdistamisesta aina vain helpompaa. Sitä paitsi, olihan tuttu vihollinen tuntematonta parempi. 

”Pitäiskö meidän tuoda tänne sellainen perinteiden tikkataulu, jonka keskellä olisi Lammion kuva?” Sirkka kysyi, mutta idea torpattiin, sillä jopa minikokoisen Lammion potretin katselu olisi ollut liikaa. 

Vanhala oli kuitenkin se, joka tiesi, miten löytää asioista niiden hauska puoli, ja sai muutkin näkemään sen. Lounastauolla hän alkoi hihitellä itsekseen ja sanoi sitten: ”Mistä vetoa, että se kirjottaa tekstiviestitkin kirjakielellä, kaikki välimerkit mukana, ja tarkistaa erikseen, että pilkutus on aina oikein?” 

Kaikki tiesivät heti, kenestä oli kysymys.

”Mist vetoa, et se korjaa puhekielisyyet myös muitten tekstareissa”, Hietanen heitti takaisin. Lahtinen virnisti. 

Siitä muodostui kuin jokin absurdi peli. Kaikki yrittivät keksiä mitä omituisempia mutta silti Lammion kohdalla uskottavia tapoja, ja voittaja oli se, jonka keksintö aiheutti eniten hilpeyttä. 

”Se ei oo varmasti ikinä ostanut punaviinipulloa alle kahdellakympillä, ei ees teininä”, Sirkka sanoi, kun iltavuorolaiset tarkistelivat, että kaikki valot ja kahvinkeitin oli sammutettu. 

”Se pitää mikropopcornia mikrossa vaan puoltoista minuuttia, jottei ykskään jyvä ehri palaa”, Lahtinen keksi seuraavana aamuna korjatessaan tiskipöydän reunalle jätettyjä kahvikuppeja astianpesukoneeseen.

”Pestessään pyykkiä se laittaa jokasen vaatekappaleen omaan pesupussiin”, Koskela ehdotti hakiessaan keittiöstä viidettä kahvikupillistaan.

”Koko kone täynnä pesupusseja, khihihi”, Vanhala jatkoi. 

”Se keäyttää vaan yhtä nahasta valmistettua kirjanmerkkiä, johon on painettu kultasella niijen sukuvaakuna”, Riitaoja sanoi ujosti ja hymyili mielihyvästä, kun taukohuone röhähti nauruun. 

Lahtinen kuitenkin tiesi, ettei pelkkä vitsailu riittäisi pysäyttämään säästösuunnitelmia. Adressi oli jo tehty. Lahtinen oli nyhtänyt jokaiselta kollegaltaan allekirjoituksen, ja jakanut jokaiselle tiskille oman keräyslomakkeen. Mäkiläkin oli ottanut vastaan yhden, varmaan vain päästäkseen Lahtisesta eroon. Lahtinen oli luonnostellut sekä yleisönosastokirjoituksen paikkallislehteen että netissä julkaistavan avoimen kirjeen siltä varalta, että lehti päättäisi jättää Lahtisen kirjoituksen painamatta. Vera, Hietanen, Vanhala ja Rokka olivat myös luvanneet allekirjoittaa kirjoituksen, kunhan Lahtinen toimittaisi sen heille tarkastettavaksi ja korjattavaksi. Useamman kirjaston työntekijän allekirjoitus toisi mielipidekirjoitukselle varmasti sen kaipaamaa painoa, ja vakuuttaisi lukijat kirjoittajan asiantuntijuudesta. Lahtisen ajatusten taka-alalla kolkutti silti jatkuvasti pelko siitä, etteivät nämä toimet olisi läheskään tarpeeksi, että kaikki työ osottautuisi lopulta turhaksi. 

Keski-iän ylittänyt, kuivettunut nainen lähestyi tiskiä ilman vuoronumeroa. Jonoa ei kuitenkaan ollut, joten Lahtinen antoi vuoronumeron olla. ”Miten mää voin auttaa teitä?” hän kysyi, kun nainen oli ehtinyt tiskin äärelle. Itseä vanhempien asiakkaiden teitittely oli osa kirjaston asiakaspalveluprotokollaa, ja se tuli Lahtiselta täysin luonnostaan, vailla ironian häivettä. 

”No minä vaan sitä mietin kun tulin tänne lapsenlapsen kanssa ja käveltiin tuossa nuortenosaston läpi”, nainen aloitti. 

”Niin?” Lahtinen jatkoi. Hän vilkuili ympäriinsä, yritti löytää katsellaan naisen lapsenlapsen. Aulan uloimman nurkan penkillä istui kokomustaan pukeutunut esiteini, joka varoi visusti katsomasta tiskille päinkään. Hänen se täytyi olla. 

”Että kun siellä on niitä tarroja kirjojen selkämyksissä,” nainen selitti. ”Lohikäärmettä ja sydäntä ja sellaista. Niin en voinut olla huomaamatta että siellä on niitä sateenkaaritarroja myöskin.”

”Nii-in, ne tarrat merkittee eri nuortenkirjagenrejä. Lohikäärme on fantasia, syrän romanttiset ja ne sateenkaaret on meitin hlbt-kirjoja varten. On niinko helpompi löytää mieleisensä kirja. Oliko niistä jotain kysyttävää?” vastasi Lahtinen. Hänellä oli hienoinen aavistus, ettei keskustelusta tulisi kovin mieltäylentävää. 

”Niin sitä minä vaan että eihän se ole yhtään hyvä, että nuoret laitetaan sellaista lukemaan, ei se ole mikään nuorille sopiva juttu”, nainen jatkoi hypistellen samalla käsilaukkunsa hihnaa, ehkä hermostuneena, ehkä ärsyyntyneenä. Lahtinen huomasi, että naisen helminauha ja rannekoru olivat samaa sarjaa, korvakorut eivät. 

Lahtinen ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta esittää tyhmää. ”Tarkotatteko te niitä lohikäärmeitä vai niitä syrämmiä?” hän kysyi viattomimmalla äänellään. 

”Ei, ei niissä ole mitään vikaa, minä niitä sateenkaaria meinasin. Että mitenhän ne muka sinne sopii”, vastasi nainen. 

Lahtinen valmistautui henkisesti keskustelun ikävään osaan. ”No meitillähän on tuolla nuortenosastolla kaikenlaista erilaista, ollaan haluttu että varmasti löytyy kaikille jotain”, hän puolusti. ”Sateenkaarinuoret on paljon kiitelleet niitä tarroja. Että löytyy sellaisia kirjoja mihin ne voi samastua.”

”Mitkä ihmeen sateenkaarinuoret?” nainen tivasi, puristaen käsilaukkuaan aina vain tiukemmin. ”Ei nuoret vielä sellasia tiedä, eikä tietäisi jatkossakaan, ellei nille sellaisia asioita tuputettaisi.” 

Lahtinen tunsi kiukkunsa nousevan. ”Nii, sillon kun mää olin nuori, ei ollu mitään sateenkaaritarroja eikä myöskään juuri mitään kirjoja sateenkaarinuorille. Ja silti mää en ikinä muuttunu mikskää heteroksi”, hän sanoi niin rauhallisesti kuin kiukultaan suinkin kykeni. ”Että ehkä se ei oo mistään tarroista kiinni kuitenkaan.”

Nainen veti kuuluvasti henkeä ja näytti loukkaantuneelta. 

”Mutta toki mää välitän sun palautteen eteenpäin, tai sitten voitte kans täyttää tällasen kirjallisen palautelomakkeen mikä meitillä on tässä tiskillä. Tarviitteko kynää?” Lahtinen kysyi, hymyillen pirullisesti.

”Ei kiitos”, kuului viileä vastaus. 

”Meitillä on muuten allekirjotettavana tällanen vetoomus kirjaston toiminnan jatkuvuuren puolesta, haluaisitteko te osottaa kannatuksenne?” Lahtinen muisti kysyä, ääni ystävällisyyttä tihkuen. Asiakas pudisti päätään, nosti laukkunsa tiskiltä ja lähti määrätietoisesti ovea kohti. Ovelle päästyään hän viittasi esiteinin luokseen. Tämä seurasi naista hitaasti, vastentahtoisen varjon lailla. 

”Tervemenoa”, Lahtinen toivotti mielessään. Hän huokaisi syvään ja hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. ”Pitää muistaa kertoa tästä Koskelalle, jotta se osaa varautua negatiiviseen palautteeseen”, hän mietti. Naisen lapsenlasta kävi sääliksi. 

”Vaan minä kun luulin että sinun oli tarkoitus hankkia tänne lisää asiakkaita, ei karkottaa niitä edellisiä”, sanoi tuttu ääni. Määttä oli ilmeisesti sattunut paikalle juuri parhaaseen aikaan ja todistanut kohtausta kuuloetäisyyden päästä. Hänellä oli päällään metsänvihreä t-paita ja mustat, kapeat farkut. Vihreä puki Määttää hyvin, Lahtinen mietti. Minkä väriset silmät Määtällä oli? Harmaat, vai sittenkin vähän siniset? Hän ei ollut koskaan istunut tarpeeksi lähellä nähdäkseen. Se oli Lahtisesta harmi. 

Sylissään Määttä kantoi kasaa kirjoja. 

”Lisää lainattavaa? Joko sää sen viimekertasen luit?” Lahtinen kysyi.

”Joo”, Määttä sanoi kohtaamatta Lahtisen katsetta. ”Vaan eihän se ollut kauhean kummoinen. Kokeillaan nyt sitten jottain vähän erilaista.”

Lahtinen katseli pinoa. Se oli tosiaan erilainen edelliseen verrattuna. Ei ainuttakaan dekkaria tällä kertaa, mutta kaikkea muuta siinä kyllä näytti olevan. Määttä sai säilyttää salaperäisyytensä, sillä Lahtisen oli vaikea tehdä johtopäätöksiä Määtän kirjamausta. Pinon perusteella hän näytti ainoastaan äärimmäisen kaikkiruokaiselta, no, kenties rikoskirjallisuus poislukien. Kirjakasa sisälsi pari historiallista romaania, keltaista kirjastoa, erään tuoreen elämänkerran ja, Lahtisen järkytykseksi, yhden vaarallisesti pseudotieteeseen luiskahtavan teoksen. Kirjoja skannatessaan Lahtinen tunsi olonsa hieman likaiseksi. ”Mikä oikeus mulla on kytätä jonkun toisen lainoja ja niiren perusteella päätellä, millainen tyyppi se on? Onko tää muka kirjastovirkailijan valan mukasta käytöstä? Voiko joku evätä multa liiton jäsenyyren oikeuksien väärinkäytön takia?” hän mietti, puoliksi huvittuneena, puoliksi häpeissään. Hän asetti lainauskuitin huolellisesti viimeisen kirjan kannen ja kansilehtisen väliin. ”Sentään tän mää vielä hallitsen”, hän ajatteli kiitollisena. 

”Ooksää muuten pannu merkille, että naisille kaupataan self helpiä ja hyvinvointia, mutta miehille kohristettua self helpiä kutsutaan aina populääritieteeks? Vaikka ihan samaa kamaahan se on”, Lahtinen ei malttanut olla kysymättä. 

Määttä oli katsellut Lahtisen toimia ilme peruslukemilla. Hän nyökkäsi lyhyesti mutta jätti muuten vastaamatta kysymykseen. Kun Lahtinen ojensi kirjat häntä kohti, hän yhtäkkiä tokaisi: ”Vaan sitä minä tässä mietin, että onko sulla viikonloppuna vapaata.”

”Sunnuntain mää oon töissä, mutta lauantaina ei oo mitään menoa”, Lahtinen vastasi turhia miettimättä.

”Haluisitko sinä lähteä minun kanssa suunnistamaan?”

”Suunnistamaan?” Lahtinen kysyi. ”Onkse sun harrastus vai?”

Määttä nyökkäsi, ja alkoi pakkailla kirjoja reppuunsa. ”Kun minä tykkään olla metässä.”

”No ei siinä mittään. Miksei. Voinhan mää tullakin”, Lahtinen myöntyi ennen kuin ennätti analysoimaan kaikkia niitä katastrofaalisia seurauksia, joihin enempi ajanvietto Määtän kanssa epäilemättä johtaisi.

Määttä heitti repun olalleen ja kaivoi esille käytössä kuluneen puhelimen. ”Laitatko sinun numeron tähän? Voin pistää viestiä”, hän sanoi.

Lahtinen otti puhelimen vastaan. Näyttö oli haljennut useasta kohtaa, eikä numeron naputteleminen käynyt helposti. Lopulta hän onnistui tehtävässä ja ojensi puhelimen takaisin Määtälle. ”Tossa on. Saat tallentaa itte.”

Määttä tallensi Lahtisen numeron, ja vaikka Lahtinen kuinka yritti kuikuilla, hän ei onnistunut näkemään, mitä Määttä kirjoitti hänen nimekseen. Lahtisella oli jokaisen numeron yhteydessä tallennettuna suku- ja etunimi, tarkoituksella siinä järjestyksessä, selvyyden vuoksi. Lahtinen yritti miettiä, oliko hän edes kertonut Määtälle etunimeään taannoisen korttipelin aikana. Kai hän oli Lahtisen Yrjöksi esittäytynyt, kuten tavallista, vaikka sitä seurasivatkin tavallisesti ne samat kuluneet vitsit. 

Määttä tunki luurin takataskuunsa. ”Minä oon yhteydessä. Nähään”, hän sanoi, pieni virnistys naamallaan, ja lähti sitten määrätietoisesti kohti ulko-ovea.

”Jaahas, Riitaoja”, Lahtinen huikkasi työtoverilleen. ”Se ois nyt mun tauon aika.” 

\---

”Mää en vaan tajua sitä”, Lahtinen sanoi Veralle taukohuoneessa. Molemmilla oli edessään suuri mukillinen kahvia. Lahtinen odotti omansa juomakelpoiseksi jäähtymistä malttamattomana. ”Se on nähnyt musta varmasti kaikista pahimmat puolet. Valitukset, debiksen ja asiakkaalle kiukustumisen. Ja silti se ei eres yritä vältellä mua.”

Vera katsoi häntä huvittuneena. Hymy tuikki silmissä, vaikkei ihan yltänytkään huulille asti. Lahtinen sekoitti kahviaan voimakkaasti lusikalla, antoi metallin kilistä äänekkäästi kupin posliinireunoja vasten, ja selvensi: ”Että sitä mää vaan että mitä perkelettä.”

”Eli sinä haluat sanoa, että olet ihastunut siihen”, Vera summasi Lahtisen selityksen.

”Ihastunu?” Lahtinen kauhistui. ”Emmää oo mikään ala-astelainen. Mää vaan sanon, että se on mun mielestä aika kiva. Vaikkakin vähän outo”, hän esteli. 

”Outo? Millä tavalla outo?” Vera kysyi. 

Lahtinen kohautti olkiaan. ”Ei siitä vaan oikeen ota selvää. Ensin se ei käy meitin puolella ikinä, oon nähny sitä pääosin kahvilassa lukemassa ihan ihme lehtiä ja juomassa Mäkilän kahvia, voiksää kuvitella. Ja sitten se alkaa käyrä vaikka kuinka ja lainaa kaikkea. Siis ihan kaikkea”, hän painotti. 

”Mitä työ haastatte?” Rokka kysyi kävellessään sohvarykelmän ohitse. 

”Ei mitään”, Lahtinen sanoi samalla, kun Vera tokaisi: ”Lahtisen tulevasta poikaystävästä me vaan.”

Rokka pysähtyi siihen paikkaan. ”Elä hitto!” hän huudahti, kiersi kahvipöydän toiselle puolelle ja heittäytyi sohvalle Lahtisen viereen. ”Ny sie kertootki iha kaiken. Hopi hopi. Miun pittää männä ostastol iha justiinsa.”

”Ei oo mitään ihan kaikkee. Se on käyny kahresti mun kassalla lainaamassa kirjoja. Ja se pyys mut suunnistamaan sen kanssa. Mennään lauantaina”, Lahtinen mutisi.

Rokan suu kääntyi pahaenteiseen virneeseen. ”Vai pyys hää siut kanssaan suunnistaa?” Tuo virne ei luvannut koskaan mitään hyvää.

Lahtinen yritti luoda Rokkaan tuiman katseen. ”Sää saat sen kuulostamaan jotenki likaselta. Ei siinä mitään ihmeellistä ole.”

”Tuo onkii juur se kohta jos sie määt vikaan. Ko oha siin vaik mitä ihmeellistä. Oota sie vaan”, Rokka sanoi. ”Siit se lähtöö.”

Lahtinen pudisteli päätään. ”Noinhan sää aina sanot. Mun ei tarvi ku jutella kerran jonkun itteni ikäsen miehen kanssa ja sää oot jo laatimassa meitille hääkutsuja. Muistaksää mitä kävi viimeks? Käytiin kahvilla sen erellisen kanssa varmaan kahresti, ja se oli sille jo liikaa.”

”No tuoha ei merkitte sitte mittään! Paitsi jot työ ette sopinu yhteen. Hyvä vaan jot jäi siihe kahteen kertaan”, Rokka lohdutteli. 

”Sen täytyi olla ihan kauhea tylsimys”, Vera komppasi. ”Kyllä sinä Yrjö tiedät että me kaikki pidetään sinusta. Kuka sinusta ei pitäisi?”

”Mun äsköinen asiakas, se Lammio, kukaan meitin teini-ikäisistä asiakkaista, Hietanen, koko mun ala-asteen luokka, lukion matikan opettaja, mun oma isä”, Lahtinen listasi, muka laskien sormillaan. ”Mitäs näitä nyt on.”

Vera löi häntä leikkisästi käsivarteen. ”Odotas vain. Lauantaista tulee varmasti tosi mukava.”

”Sopii toivoa, vaikkei liikaa”, Lahtinen purnasi, otti kulauksen kahvistaan, veti sitä vahingossa väärään kurkkuun ja tokeni yskimästä vasta, kun Vera ja Rokka läpsivät häntä selkään. 

Koskela pisti päänsä ulos työhuoneensa ovensuusta. Hänen silmäpussinsa olivat vaikuttavat, ja hän näytti olevansa kroonisesti loman tarpeessa. ”Pitää sanoa Hietaselle, että teetättää Koskelalle matkamukin, jossa on tekstinä tuo”, Lahtinen mietti. 

”Lahtinen”, Koskela aloitti. ”Täällä on taas joku viesti, jossa asiakas sanoo, että sä oot käyttäytynyt, ööh, heterofobisesti. Mitä helvettiä siellä on tapahtunut?” 

Lahtinen huokaisi syvään. Sanoivat Vera ja Rokka mitä tahansa, tämä ei ollut hänen päivänsä, viikkonsa eikä luultavasti kuukautensakaan.


	3. Kolmas luku

Metsässä oli kaunista. Loppukesäinen aurinko lämmitti Lahtisen niskaa, kun tämä kumartui kiristämään kengännauhojaan. Sammal oli vielä kostean upottavaa eilisiltaisen sateen jäljiltä. Tuuli tarttui kevyesti takinlieppeeseen, kuului suhinana heinikoissa. Lähistöllä lintu sirkutti kevyttä staccattoa. Lahtinen ei tunnistanut lajia.

”Urpiainenhan se on, ne on täällä harvinaisia”, Määttä tiesi. Kun Lahtinen loi hänen uteliaan katseen, hän selvitti: ”Niitä on paljon meillä päin. Pohjosessa.”

”Ooksää kuinka ylhäältä?” Lahtinen kysyi.

Määttä kohautti hartioitaan vaatimattomasti. ”No sen verta, että meidän näkövinkkelistä Oulu kuuluu Etelä-Suomeen.”

Kommentti sai Lahtisen hymyilemään. ”No sitten mää en ookkaan koskaan käynyt Pohjosessa”, hän tunnusti.

”Vaan minähän otankin sinut sitten joku kerta mukaan”, Määttä sanoi, ja vastasi Lahtisen hymyyn omallaan.

Lahtinen tiesi, että Määtän vastaus oli tarkoitettu vain vitsiksi. Silti oli vaikeaa olla kuvittelematta yhteistä kymmenen tunnin junamatkaa Rovaniemelle, ja siitä eteenpäin bussilla ties kuinka pitkälle. Määttä nukahtaisi jossain vaiheessa Lahtisen olkaa vasten, ja Lahtinen saisi oivan tilaisuuden painaa mieleensä hänen kasvojensa pienimmätkin yksityiskohdat. Perillä heitä odottaisivat hymyilevät vanhemmat, vastaleivotut kampanisut ja tuore kahvi siitä paremmasta astiastosta tarjoiltuna. Määttä pitäisi Lahtisen kädestä lujasti kiinni ja esittelisi hänet ”poikaystävänä” niin, että äänestä kumpuaisi rohkeus ja ylpeys. Kahvipöydässä Lahtisen täytyisi tosin kieltäytyä kahvimaidosta, sillä kauramaidon sijaan heillä olisi vain kahvikermaa, ehkä jopa kuohukermaa. Vai tekisikö Lahtinen poikkeuksen miellyttääkseen Määtän vanhempia ensi tapaamisella, teeskentelisi kuluttavansa eläinperäisiä tuotteita ihan normaalisti? Vai olisiko Määttä etukäteen ohjeistanut vanhempiaan ostamaan pienen purkin kauramaitoa, ihan vain Lahtisen kahvia varten?

Lahtinen hymähti ajatuksilleen. Mikä utopistinen ja täydellisen hyödytön kuvitelma. Eihän se tietenkään niin menisi, ja turha sellaista oli miettiäkään. Pelkästään kymmenen tuntia junassa olisi pitkä aika, niin pitkä, että Määttä ehtisi kyllästyä Lahtisen seuraan ja alkaisi katua koko reissua. Pehmeän ja luotettavan sijaan hiljaisuus kävisi tukehduttavaksi, ja matkan viimeiset tunnit Määttä katselisi ulos ikkunasta kalastuspodcastia puhelimestaan kuunnellen, teeskentelisi, ettei Lahtista ollut olemassakaan. Perillä hän ei ensinkään muistaisi, miksi oli halunnut ottaa Lahtisen mukaan.

 _Ja mikä saa mut ensinkään kuvittelemaan, että se on kiinnostunut miehistä?_ Lahtinen tivasi itseltään. _Mitkä on todennäköisyyret? Prosentuaalisesti ihan paskat. Miks vitussa mää aina oletan, että kaikki on jotenki queer?_

Ärsyyntyneenä itseensä Lahtinen jatkoi Määtän perässä kävelyä. _Nyt vaan saatana nautit tästä hetkestä. Lopeta ajattelu,_ hän käski itseään, vaikka tiesi sen ennestään tuhoon tuomituksi yritykseksi. _Keskity jumalauta ympäristöön._

Kallioimmarretta siellä täällä. Rahkasammalta silmän kantamattomiin. Kaupunki oli hiljattain istuttanut nuoria kuusia. Varvut sinersivät edelleen pulleista mustikoista. Puolukat olivat vasta tuloillaan, mutta sadosta lupailtiin hyvää.

”Jossain tässä lähellä sen pitäisi olla”, Määttä sanoi tiiraillen karttaansa, autuaan tietämättömänä Lahtisen sisäisestä monologista. ”Katso sinä tuolta juurakosta niin minä tarkistan katajat.”

Lahtinen kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Eikse pitäis katsoa siitä geepeeässästä? Onko sulla sitä puhelimessa? Vai eiks täällä oo kenttää? Pitääks sille olla joku oma laitteensa?”

”Heterot käyttää gepsiä”, Määttä sanoi ilkikurisesti.

Lahtinen purskahti epäuskoiseen nauruun. ”Ai niin vai? No sitten se tietysti jätetään pois.”

”Sitähän minäkin.” Määttä kääntyi katajikkoon päin, ja Lahtinen alkoi tonkia juurakossa. Hän kääntyi ympäri kuultuaan Määtän huudahduksen. Tämä heilutti kädessään pientä pakasterasiaa.

”Vaan minähän sanoin, että se on tässä lähellä”, Määttä sanoi. Hänen äänessään oli sitä ansaittua itsevarmuutta, jonka Lahtinen muisti hyvin heidän taannoisesta korttipelistään. Jotenkin se puki Määttää.

Määttä viittoi Lahtista tulemaan luokseen, ja Lahtinen totteli. Kun Lahtinen saavutti Määtän, tämä napsautti pakasterasian kannen auki. Sisältä paljastui pelikortti. Ristikakkonen. Määttä kaivoi kännykkänsä esille ja kirjoitti sen muistiin. ”Kaikki tän alueen rastit on varmaan pelikortteja”, Lahtinen arvasi. ”Sepäs kävi sopivasti. Just mietinkin sitä ku sää päihitit mut ihan täysin.”

Määttä nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. ”Vaan niinhän minä taisin tehdä.” Hän sulki rasian kannen huolellisesti ja asetteli sen takaisin paikoilleen, nosti sen suojaksi muutamia katajanoksia. ”Seuraava on muutaman sata metriä luoteeseen”, hän sanoi.

”Sinne siis”, Lahtinen kysyi yrittäen ankarasti miettiä, missä päin oli mikäkin pääilmansuunta, väli-ilmansuunnista nyt puhumattakaan. Määttä osoitti suunnan, ja Lahtinen seurasi hänen perässään.

Lahtinen unohti kellon vilkuilun ja ajan laskemisen heidän kierrellessään alkusyksyisessä metsässä, karttaa tulkiten ja aluetta silmillään haravoiden. Toisin kuin korttipelissä, nyt ilmassa ei ollut lainkaan kilpailun tuntua. He työskentelivät yhteisen tavoitteen eteen, säyseästi ja toisiaan kunnioittaen. Määttä oli jo kokemuksenkin ansiosta lyömätön kartan lukemisessa, Lahtinen kiinnitti huomiota yksityiskohtiin ja bongasi rastit helposti maastosta.

Raitin puolessa välissä he päättivät yhteistuumin pitää tauon. He istuivat mättäälle, suurten kivien kupeeseen, ja Määttä kaivoi repustaan termarin ja kaksi emalimukia. ”Keitin kahvia.”

Lahtinen puolestaan kaivoi esille Captain Morganin jämät. ”Mää toin maustetta.”

”Vaan sittenhän me pärjätään hyvin.”

”Kylä meitin kelepaa.”

He katsoivat toisiaan.

”Mikä on sun lempiväri?” Lahtinen kysyi äkisti.

Määttä kaatoi termarista kahvia kahteen mukiin ja Lahtinen ojensi tälle rommia. Lisättyään sitä tasaisesti molempiin mukeihin Määttä vastasi Lahtisen kysymykseen. ”Ruosteenpunainen.”

”Entäs lempieläin?”

Määttä hymyili mukinsa takaa. ”Ilves.”

Lahtisella oli jo seuraava kysymys valmiina. ”Mitä sää teet työkses?”

”Valokuvaan”, Määttä kertoi epäröimättä. ”Freelancerina. Eniten luontokuvia, eräilylehtiin ja sellaisiin.”

Lahtinen nyökkäsi. Vai että valokuvaaja. Se tarjosi selityksen myös Määtän erikoisenpuoleisiin lehtivalintoihin kahvilassa. Ehkä hän halusi tarkistaa kuviensa laadun painetuissa lehdissä? ”Onko sulla studio jossain siinä kirjaston tuntumissa?” Lahtinen jatkoi uteluaan.

”No onhan minulla, vuokraan yhtä työhuonetta siitä korttelin päästä. Muokkaukseen ja paperihommiin, ja kun ei kaikki kuvauskamat mahdu kämpille. Mistäs arvasit?”

Lahtinen yritti parhaansa mukaan olla nolostumatta. ”No kun suhun törmää niin usein kahvilassa ja Sudenkuopassa. Niin arvelin että varmaan oot töissä jossain nurkan takana”, hän puolusteli. ”Kun ei se meitin kahvila nyt niin hyvä ole että kannattais tulla kauempaa käymään.” Ihan järkeenkäypä selitys, ainakin hänen omiin korviinsa.

”Hyvin arvattu”, Määttä kommentoi.

Lahtinen hörppäsi kahviaan. ”Miten just valokuvaus?”

”Vaan mistä ihmeestä tällainen kuulustelu?” Määttä naurahti. Ilman tuota naurahdusta Lahtinen olisi saattanut tulkita kysymyksen hyökkääväksi, mutta Määtän hymy sai hänet uskomaan, ettei kysymys ollut pahantahtoinen.

”Mää puhun niin helevetisti että vien kaiken tilan enkä opi susta ikinä mitään ellen kysy suoraan”, hän vastasi.

Määttä nosti mukin huulilleen. ”Ai haluat sinä oppia minusta asioita?”

Lahtinen kohautti hartioitaan. Oli parasta jättää vastaamatta Määtän kysymykseen, sillä rehellinen vastaus, _mää haluan oppia susta ihan kaiken_ , pelästyttäisi tämän varmasti tiehensä. Niinpä hän vain sanoi hieman latteasti: ”Niin no. Kai se silleen toimii se tutustuminen, niin mää oon kuullu. Eli kerroksää, miten päädyit kuvaamaan?”

Määttä mietti hetkisen. ”Vanhempien mielestä olin aina sellainen taiteellinen. Isä sanoo, että oon perinyt sen äidiltä, vaan kyllä minun mielestä sillä itsellään on myös aina ollut silmää”, hän sanoi sitten, ja otti pitkän kulauksen mukistaan. Sitten hän kurottautui rommipulloa kohti ja lisäsi kahvinsa sekaan vielä lorauksen. Lahtinen teki saman.

”Sain ekan kameran kun täytin kaksitoista. Kai ne ajatteli sillä pitävänsä minut poissa pahanteosta. Annetaan lapselle oikea harrastus, ettei se päädy pelkästään ajamaan pillurallia mönkijällä, tai jotain siihen suuntaan. Vaan ihan hyvinhän se toimi”, Määttä jatkoi. ”Sitten minä vaan katosin lomilla viikoksi kuvausjuttuihin, yövyin teltassa ja söin tölkkihernaria.”

 _Totta kai se sanoo jotain tollaista,_ Lahtinen mietti. _Totta kai se on ihan täydellinen, joku saatanan legenda._ Määtälle hän kuitenkin vain jatkoi hymyilyään, ja kyllähän se aidosti hymyilyttikin, ajatusta pienestä Määtästä vakoilemassa kyhmyhaahkoja jossain Norjan rajalla, pyrkimässä täydelliseen otokseen.

”Säähän kuulostat siistiltä teiniltä. Mää en ikinä tehny mitään noin hienoa. Kyyhötin kotona lukemassa arjet ja pyhät”, Lahtinen tunnusti. ”Mun äiti ei eres patistellu mua ulos, sen mielestä tärkeetä oli vaan se, että mää saisin, tota, hyvän koulutuksen ja sivistyksen. Kun sen oma koulutie loppu siihen kun se mut sai.”

”Ai?” Määttä kysyi, äänessään aitoa kiinnostusta.

”Joo, se rupes oottaa mua aika nuorena ja sit se olikin aina pientuloinen yksinhuoltaja, ei sillä sit kuulemma ollu enää aikaa opiskella”, Lahtinen selitti. _Mistä se hallitsematon avautuminen alituisesti tulee,_ Lahtinen ihmetteli. Hän tunsi suurta halua tarttua kahvimukin sijasta suoraan rommipulloon. Sitten voisi jälkikäteen vedota humalaan ja väittää, että avautuminen johtui siitä. Ihan kuin Lahtinen muka ikinä tarvitsisi alkoholia avautumiseen.

”Eli sinä oot ainoa lapsi?” Määttä tarkensi.

Lahtinen nyökkäsi. ”Joo, mitä ikinä se musta sitte kertookin. Varmaan selittää, miks puhun niin paljon. Kotona ei ollu ketään muuta kilpailemassa huomiosta. Entäs sää, onks sulla sisaruksia?”

”Isoveli, ja sitten kolme pikkusiskoa. Nuorimmat on kaksoset. Kiva yllätys. Ne asuu vielä porukoiden luona, ja isoveli on myös siellä päin, auttelee isää sen firman kanssa. Vanhin sisko asuu nykyään Oulussa, minä olen ainoa, joka on lähtenyt näin pitkälle etelään”, Määttä kertoili.

”Miten sää tänne päädyit?”

”Vaan sehän oli se perinteinen selitys, opintojen ja töiden perässä. Rollossa ei oikein voinut opiskella sitä mitä minä halusin, kotikylästä nyt tietysti puhumattakaan. Piti muuttaa.”

”Kaipaaksää takas?” Lahtinen kysyi, toivoen äänessään kuuluvan kaiken sen lämmön, jota hän Määttää kohtaan tunsi.

Määttä oli hetken hiljaa kuin maistellen Lahtisen kysymystä. ”Kyllähän sitä joitain juttuja kaipaa, varsinkin sellaisia joita ei koskaan aikaisemmin ajatellut erityisinä”, hän lopulta sanoi. ”Sitä, että kukaan ei koputa oveen mennessään kylään, marssii vaan suoraan sisään ja odottelee, että tyypit tajuaa kaivaa vierasvarat pakkasesta ja laittaa perkulaattorin päälle. Norjalaista näkkäriä, se ei maistu samalta täällä.” Määttä piti pienen tauon. Sitten hän jatkoi, katse tiukasti kahvimukissaan, ”Sitä, kun äiti yrittää puhua isälle inarinsaamea ja isä vaan nauraa. Ja sitten sitä tyhjyyttä joka on ulottuvilla, ihan oven ulkopuolella, juuri sillon kun sitä tarvitsee.”

Lahtinen nyökkäsi vakavana.

“Vaan pääseehän sinne takaisin kun tarvitsee”, Määttä lopetti kevyesti. “Nythän minulla on useampi kuin yksi kotipaikka, sehän on vaan hyvä.” Hän kulautti loput mukinsa sisällöstä, sulki silmänsä ja nojasi taaksepäin. Lahtinen ei tohtinut rikkoa hiljaisuutta, vaan sulki hänkin silmänsä ja keskittyi saapuvan syksyn tuoksuun, kallion kylmyyteen yhtä, kahvista lämmenneeseen emaliin toista kämmentään vasten, tuulenvireeseen niskassa. _Näinkö helppoa se voi olla,_ hän mietti. _Jonkun kanssa oleminen._

Hän avasi silmänsä kun kuuli Määtän rapistelevan reppuaan. Hän pyyhki mukinsa huolellisesti talouspaperilla, pakkasi termoksen sivutaskuun, ja ojensi sitten kättään Lahtisen mukia pyytäen. “Vaan se olisi varmaan sitten aika jatkaa”, hän sanoi hitaasti. Lahtinen ojensi mukinsa, ja nousi seisomaan housujaan neulasista pudistellen.

Reitin loppupuoli tuntui kuluvan alkupuolta nopeammin, ja viimeinen rasti löytyi Lahtisen mielestä liian varhain. Hän ei kuitenkaan keksinyt tarpeeksi hyvää tekosyytä iltapäivän pitkittämiseen. Niin kahvit kuin alkoholikin oli juotu jo metsässä, kaljalle ei viitsisi mennä ennen kuin olisi saanut jotain syödäkseen, mutta illallinen tuntui liian juhlalliselta. _Ja sekä syöressä että kaljalla pääaktiviteetti on keskustelu,_ Lahtinen mietti ankeana. _Ei me voira mennä istua pöyrän ääressä ja vaan tuijottaa tuoppeja puolta tuntia, pakkohan siinä on puhua. Ja ties mitä perkelettä mää päästän suustani jos meen ton kanssa kaljalle nyt._ Lahtiselle ei jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin kiittää laimeasti kivasta retkestä, heittää puolivillainen vihje mahdollisesta seuraavasta tapaamisesta ja toivoa sormet ristissä, ettei Määttä ollut täysin tympääntynyt häneen ja hänen lukuisiin kysymyksiinsä edellisten tuntien aikana.

Hyvästien hetkellä mielessä poltteli kuitenkin vielä yksi kysymys, ja Lahtisesta tuntui, että hänen olisi pakko saada siihen vastaus, muuten hän räjähtäisi. ”Miksää pyysit mua suunnistamaan?” hän kysyi, pyrkien pitämään äänensä kevyenä.

Määttä helähti nauramaan. ”Vaan miksihän sinä suostuit?”

“Hei”, Lahtisen sanoi teeskennellen ankaraa. ”Mää kysyin ensin. Vastakysymyksiä ei kelpuuteta vastaukseksi.”

Määttä pudisteli päätään, hymy yhä huulilla. ”Selvä, selvä. Vaan minähän ajattelin, että sinä tarvitset jotain taukoa töistä. Ettet nyt ihan koko ajan ajattele niitä säästöasioita.”

Määtän lopetettua lauseensa Lahtinen havahtui siihen, että oli tosiaankin viettänyt tunteja pohtimatta lainkaan töitä, henkilökuntaa, edes Lammiota.

”Ja olihan siihen toinenkin syy”, Määttä lisäsi, katse tiukasti Lahtisessa. “Halusin kuulla sun nauravan. Arvasin, että siinä olis kiva sointu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuhannesti kiitoksia kommenteista ja kudoista! 
> 
> "Heterot käyttää gepsiä" -läppä pöllitty röyhkeästi [tästä Itäpuolentie-stripistä](http://itapuolentie.sarjakuvablogit.com/2014/09/22/59/).
> 
> Väpä kirjoittaa essee-kokoelmastaan löytyvässä hahmokuvauksessa, että Määttä on saamelainen, ja minäkin halusin tuoda tämän ficissä esille. Tässä ficissä Määttä on saamelaisen isän ja suomalaisen äidin lapsi, ja mulla on mielessä Määtän sisarusten nimet ja vanhempien ammatit ja kaikki. :D Mulla on, öh, paljon tunteita Määtästä.

**Author's Note:**

> Sain ajatuksen tähän ficciin, kun pohdin, mitkä olisivat nykypäivän kookoon työpaikat. Tulin siihen tulokseen, että Lahtinen olisi tietysti kirjastossa, sillä sitä sosialistisempaa instituutiota ei ole. Homma lähti lapasesta ja yhtäkkiä mulla oli kasassa useampi osa kirjasto-AU:ta. Mietin alun perin ficin sijoittamista Tampereelle, mutta valitettavasti en ole edes käynyt Metso-kirjastossa, joten tapahtumapaikka vaihtui. Jätän tosi nokkelasti mainitsematta, mistä paikasta on kyse, mutta tämän nimeltä mainitsemattoman kirjaston ja sitä ympäröivän kaupungin saattaa kyllä tunnistaa. :'D


End file.
